


Conversation

by asherranceoftheheart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Sometimes when the words of others gets to you, you need a little pick-me-up to get back on your feet!





	Conversation

Most of the times, your worst critic could only be yourself.

Sora knew that his friends didn’t mean anything malicious with their constant teasing but there was only so much joking around he could take until the words started leaving a bitter imprint on his mind. So when Riku teased him earlier and said that ‘of course he’s having problems with homework! Sora’s not exactly known for his brain after all’ and Kairi and their other Islander friends giggling alongside his oldest friend, Sora couldn’t stop the short pang of hurt that hit deeper than he thought in his heart.

He didn’t want to worry them over something so stupid. He plastered on his sunny smile and laughed along with them. If anyone commented on how he was smiling wider and laughing louder than usual then he’ll just say that it’s because he’s in a great mood.

After their classes, Sora made excuses to his friends to go home earlier and that he won’t be able to join them in the Island Playground. He said that he needed to get something done for the King (and he really did; Mickey asked him to do a report on everything that happened to him from start to finish during the last Keyblade War) and rushed home after saying goodbye. It was only when he reached his house and closed the door behind him that Sora allowed the cheerful mask to drop.

“I could feel you sulking from the other side of the universe.” The snide voice, similar yet so different from his own made him jump to the ceiling. “Did Maleficent come back to kick your puppy or something?”

Sora turned his fluffy haired head and golden eyes met his skye blue ones. Vanitas was leaning on the doorway to the living room, sipping his can of soda leisurely. Originally, he was going to lie about what was bothering him but the narrowed gaze from the black haired man told him that he would gut him with his keyblade if he even tried to do that to his face.

“Vani,” Sora ignored the warning growl from Vanitas, “am I stupid?”

The Savior of the Worlds dropped his gaze and fumbled with his hands. He braced himself for Vanitas’s acidic derision as he affirmed the statement but… 

A hand dropped and ruffled his hair aggressively. Sora yelped at the unexpected action and looked up at Vanitas’s awkward expression.

“Vani?” Sora tilted his head to the side.

“You’ve mastered extremely high-tier spells that that stupid Keyblade Master Ventus is so fond of was amazed when you showed it off to her; beat the asses of the heads of the Let’s-Ruin-Everyone’s-Lives Club (you might have borrowed some of our powers in some bullshit ‘power of friendship’ cliché thing but you used that strength smartly against him, Sora), saved the universe four times since before you were even born, and is an accomplished Keyblade Warrior who would be a Master if it weren’t for the unfair plans that the bald bastard set against you during your test,” rambled Vanitas in one breath.

He breathed in deeply and then leaned down so that he’s face to face with Sora. He placed both of his hands on the younger’s shoulders.

“You’re a dense, naively optimistic dumbass,” Vanitas bluntly said to the dumbfounded Sora, “but you’re not an idiot. Extremely far from it.”

Sora stood frozen there for a few seconds before a huge face-splitting grin— this one’s a sincere one— curled up his lips and showed off his dimples. His eyes sparkled with happiness and love as he jumped his now yowling darker counterpart slash adopted older brother.

“You do like me!” Sora cheered as he rubbed his cheek against the hissing Vanitas’s face. “I love you too, Vani!”

“Get off me you little shit!” Vanitas shrieked, attempting to pry himself off of Sora’s iron grip.

Sora giggled and gave his surrogate older brother a peck on the cheek. Delight brightened up his eyes as it flustered the older further. He allowed Vanitas to shove him off and take off with a slightly puffed up stance from the show of affection. It really made Sora happy that the other didn’t bring out his keyblade just like his earlier attempts on hugging him. Not only did Vanitas practically admit that he liked him but they were making progress! He’ll definitely have to tell Ven about it!

His grin softened into a smile when his phone buzzed and Riku had sent to their group chat that was meant for him, Riku, and Kairi only, asking him if he was alright. Maybe he should also be more honest with telling his friends when their teasing was bothering him. Terra did tell him before when he told the older Keyblade warrior about his issues with the teasing that he should be more honest when he’s hurt or sad.

He took one more fond glance towards Vanitas’s closed bedroom door and then went off to his own to start a video call with his friends. He’ll be more honest from now on… After all, conversation is the key to a better relationship! 


End file.
